In the Hours of the Night
by Dark Raven7
Summary: I've added a story to go along with the poem so that I would get more reviews SLASH!! Hp/Dm, rated for later chapters. A love that can only last at night, is'nt it beutiful?UPDATED!!!!!!!!Sorry for the wait, WARNING!!!!!Self mutalation and masochisim.
1. Prolouge

Hey! This is my FIRST fanfic. It is a poem about a love between Harry and Draco that they must hide till after darkness falls. Please R&R, and be gentile, as this is my first fanfic. Warning, there is slash. Enjoy!  
  
In the Hours of the Night  
Narrator speaking- /  
Harry speaking -//  
Draco speaking-///  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
/This is a tale of love and of life, of a love that can live only within night.  
Of eyes that shine moonlight during the day, and eyes that give no emotion nor pain.  
Of a youth with silky dark raven hair, and emerald green eyes, a jade brightened stare.  
Yes, this is a tale of love and delight, of a romance that lives in the hours of the night./  
  
//I love you so dearly, so deeply, unseaming. Thy skin, that of milk, your hair, golden gleaming.  
Your eyes, two beautiful moon ridden orbs. My dragon, my love, my content and discord.   
I wish to tell the world of our love, but thy life will be threatened, by the Dark Lord, thy father's obsession.  
And though we may meet after evenings dusk, nothing may darken my deep hidden love.//  
///Harry, my love, my only delight. Nothing may discontent me on this fateful night.  
For we shall be meeting, in a lovers' seclusion, this is our romance, it's only solution.  
I see you in the hall, standing before me, holding a lamp for the purpose of guiding.///  
// I sigh as I finally hear your body breathing, and suddenly can feel my heart, it is beating.//  
///I feel a shiver race down my spine, as you finally press your lips against mine.///  
/ The lovers embrace at each others sight, and continue their love until dawns early light.  
Bodies entwined upon silken sheets, savoring each breath and every heartbeat.  
And finally resting within each others arms, they can only feel free from all harm./  
//I sigh once again at the content of your breathing, but not only heard, this I am feeling.//  
///I dread the dawn's light, the end of this evening, for that is the end of our love's meeting.///  
  
/But all things must end , as red stains the sky, the lovers' do state their silent goodbyes.  
The two youths embrace, part with a kiss, leaving their love, all else dismissed.  
For only their love, their passion and delight, may only survive in the hours of the night./ 


	2. Of the first

This is the story behind In the Hours of the Night poem I wrote. I decided to write the story as noone else other then Dragonsbane felt like reviewing it. AAAACCCCKKK!!!!!!  
Any way as I was saying this is my first Fanfic. Please, please review this for me it would be deeply appreciated. WARNING there is slash, Hp/Dm as it is my favorite. If I do not get at least two reviews I'm probably going to just give up. Dragonsbane thank you so much for reviewing me!  
  
In the Hours of the Night: The Story   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Harry Potter woke up from his small bedroom at number 4 Privet Drive while it was still dark. He glanced at his clock and noticed that for five hours he had officially been sixteen. Unlike most sixteen year olds Harry Potter was a wizard attending his sixth year at Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yet even there he was unusual. When he was a very young child , an extremely powerful wizard killed his parents then attempted to kill him. The spell backfired and ever since Harry has bore a lightning shaped scar which connected him with the wizard in ways noone could understand.  
"HARRY!!!!" Bellowed his uncle Vernon from downstairs "GET YOUR BLOODY OWL OUT OF THE FIREPLACE!" Harry bolted downstairs to find his uncle purple in the face, and covered in soot. "Get. It. Out. Of. Here."He said breathing like a mad bull. Harry suppressed a laugh at the sight of his uncle and instead scooped up Hedwig and brought her upstairs . He quickly found the reason Hedwig fell in the chimney, she was carrying three parcels. Wondering why she was delivering three packages he untied the strings attached to Hedwig. The first was from Hermione. Hermione had begun to date Ron in their fith year. Contrary to predictions by the Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney, last year was fairly uneventful year. Aside from the hook up of Ron and Hermione, the second year of the Gryffindor Quiddich winning streak, and Gryffindor's fith year as house champion that is.   
Harry ripped open the parcel and enclosed were two boxes and one letter. He opened Hermione's letter.  
  
Hello Harry,  
  
I hope you are doing well, Ron says hello, but he was too lazy to write  
his own letter. You are going to love the gift I gave you, it is so you!  
Has Sirius written lately? I've not heard from him in months, I hope he's   
okay. Guess what I'm a Prefect!  
No surprise there, thought Harry. Hermione was the smartest witch in school, and had the best grades, she nearly cried when she was told Prefects were upped to sixth year instead of fith.  
Anyway I hope your having a good holiday!  
Love,   
Hermione   
Harry shook the package, and heard a rattling that sounded like metal against glass. Lo and behold inside the box was a small jade amulet in the shape of a stag in the forest, with a rune in the middle . Harry held it in his hand for a minute before deciding to clasp the chain around his neck and slipped it under his shirt. He opened the second box, in which was a note and a tiny bottle.   
Hey Harry,   
  
Sorry I didn't write you a letter, I was too busy trying to get you this. This is a   
wizard liquor called Lacef, it gets you fully drunk in one sip. You wouldn't believe   
how much this cost me so don't use it often. Happy Birthday!  
Love,   
Ron   
He put the bottle in his trunk so that he would not be tempted till he got to school. The last parcels were from Hogwarts and Sirius. Sirius wrote about what was going on between him and Remus, they were dating as well, which mainly disinterested Harry. Sirius gave him a puter outer to help incase anything happened while he was at the Durlsey's, and a large home made cake.  
Hagrid gave him his normal assortments of rock cakes, and a humongous box of chocolates from Honeydukes.   
  
Harry opened the final letter, from Hogwarts, to scan the booklist needed for this year when he read:  
We are glad to inform you that you are selected to be a Gryffindor Prefect this year.  
"Me? A Prefect?" He wondered aloud. He continued reading.  
The following prefects were selected to reside with you in your section.  
Hermione Granger  
Ronald Weasly  
Justin Flin-Flechy  
Sarah Rickale  
Kay Radway  
Thomas Welsh  
Catherine Seasons  
Pansy Pakinson  
Draco Malfoy  
"Malfoy!" He shouted in surprise, "why the hell is he a prefect?!" He started pacing angrily. Why is he a prefect? It must be because of all of the good marks Snape gives him. Oh fuck! What if he tries to kill me while I'm sleeping! He's probably already a Death Eater by now.  
Harry was soon jolted out of his thoughts by his aunt Petunia shouting to come down and fix breakfast.  
  
AN: Yes this is the end, my father is shouting at me to get off the internet as he wants to use it. I beg of you to review it takes a minute and I really would like them. ^.~ 


	3. Music and a Mysterious Wound

Hi, again, I finally got around to writing another chapter, don't worry we'll finally see Draco now. Thank-you to the 2 *sigh* reviewers they were appreciated greatly. A very special thanks to   
Dragonsbane who inspired me to do this. This ( and more then likely more) chapter is for you.  
Disclaimer: If I owned the characters or the music do you think I would be posting this on the Internet?   
^-^ ^-^ ^-^   
Harry stepped onto the Hogwarts Express, followed closely by Hermione and Ron. The end of summer was as well uneventful. Things were actually getting boring with the threat of the Dark Lord being in some sort of hibernation for the past year. Harry plopped down next to the window grabbing his CD player, (The past Christmas Hermione had given him it, so he took some of the time at the Durlsey's to go out and by a few CD's) not being in the mood to listen to their "Schnokypoo"'s and "Wuv U"'s. Currently he had Jimmy Eat World in his CD player. When the train started to move he put his headphones on, and turned it to track five.  
(AN: This song is Sweetness, please for the love of god don't sue me, I'm getting nothing from this story , plus I'm broke)  
If your this saddened, whoa.  
Sing it back, whoa,  
String from your tether unwinds whoa,  
Up and outward to bind whoa,   
This was Harry's favorite other then Hear You Me which was actually the next track. Harry was just getting settled in when the door suddenly burst open. Harry yanked of his headphones so quickly it hurt his ears, when he noticed who was standing there. It was Draco, but alone instead of with his bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle. He was leaning on the door with his hand on his side.  
"H-Help m-me," he stammered when he collapsed on the floor before them  
"What happened to him?" Hermione said ,white as a sheet.   
Harry shrugged and flipped the blonde over. Even unconscious he was clutching his side. Harry bent over and lifted the boy's hand.  
"Oh my god,"Harry whispered "He has a humongous slash on his side ,"  
"How can you tell?" Ron whispered unable to tell through Draco's wizard robes. Harry lifted the boys hand , and Draco's palm was stained with blood.  
  
^.~ ^.~ ^.~ ^.~  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron made a bee-line to the infirmary after the welcoming feast, but Professor Dumbledore beat them there. Immediately the three of them bludgeoned him with questions.  
"Settle down, settle down, Mr. Malfoy will be fine, Madame Pomfy will take good care of him you may see him in the morning." He said as he ushered them out of the infirmary . "I suggest to you that you rest well tonight, you will need some readjustment to you new dormitories I take." To make sure that they would not come back to disturb Draco, Dumbledore escorted the trio to their new dorms which was on the tenth floor, fifth corridor, the entrance was a painting of a young girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes holding a raven.   
"Password?" she said in a light soprano voice.  
"Uhhh," Stammered Ron, on the account of the fact that they were no told the password yet.  
"Demon poet" said Dumbledore, once again ushering them inside. "I hope you feel comfortable here. Good evening." and rushed out the door.  
"I wonder what happened to Draco, do you think You-Know-Who did it?" said Ron sitting on his four poster bed some time later.   
A collected"Shhhhhhhhh!" came from the two beds to their right .  
"I don't know, but Dumbledore is right, we've got classes tomorrow ,we better get some sleep." he heard Ron mumble something about Hermione. Harry lay in bed thinking morbid thoughts until finally drifting into an uneasy sleep.  
  
  
AN: Yes still no romance, I want it to be believable instead of enemies to porn in five seconds.  
REVIEW GOD DAMMIT REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! It takes like one minute and I appreciate it. Write soon! ^.~ 


	4. Paintings, cloaks, and pain of all sorts

Hiya , I've got a lot of time lying around so I hit the internet, and saw the reviews people gave me thank-yous are in order for Dragonsbane(of course)Mayazfelton(Love the reviews) Ilovejoeyjordson(Thanks for the support) and the anonymous reviewer(please leave name next time and I'll give ya a shout out) Thank- you to all and keep the reviews coming!  
  
  
  
^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^  
  
Harry woke up in his red velvet four poster bed before dawn. He quickly got dressed and tiptoed downstairs grabbing his invisibility cloak and wrapping it around him. The night was warm and clear, so he decided to find out what the hell was wrong with Draco on his own time. Harry slowly crept out of the dorms opening the painting and closing it behind him.  
"And where do you thing your going?" said a voice behind him. Harry froze, then slowly turned around.  
"Yes you, in the glasses, I said where the hell are you going?" It was the painting of the young girl.  
" Y-you c-can see me? B-but I'm wearing an invisibility cloak!" stammered Harry.  
"I can see through them, and answer my question would you."she said impatiently  
"Uh, I'm going to see a sick friend of mine."said he, turning away.  
"Hey, are you not that Potter boy I've heard so much about?" she questioned.  
"Er, yes, I am," He said ,"may I leave, or are you going to go tell Mr. Filch?"The painting smiled.  
" You may go, I don't mind people leaving and going in the middle of the night, I just want to know where they are going and if they know when there are going to come back so I don't get woken up. Plus I am a huge meddler, I must know! Curiosity kills me!"Harry just stood there.   
" Go on, see your friend or I will tell Filch." Harry hurried down to the hospital wing..  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Harry silently walked into the hospital wing. There, lying in the white linen, he found Draco. He looks so helpless, Harry thought to himself. Harry sat down beside him, taking of his cloak.   
" What the hell happened to you Malfoy?" Harry whispered to noone.  
"I have a name, Potter, would you mind using it?" Draco whispered in a strained voice.  
"Malfoy! Your awake!"  
"Potter, I told you to use my real name." The blonde said , propping up on an elbow.   
"Well your one to talk, Draco."he shot back. Draco laughed softly.  
"That's what I've always admired about you, it's what we have in common."  
"Common?" Harry said angrily " I don't want to have any thing in common with you, nor do I."  
"Yes you do, courage. To both of which it caused us great pain, you the death of a friend, me, this cut."  
"What?" Harry said. " Who would want to hurt you, you're the son of a known death eater ?"  
"You think that protects me? It's because of that I have this wound! So many expectations come just from being born to the wrong person. The whole reason I am in pain is because I refused to become a death eater. My father took a blade to me for refusal. There you think I have such a lucky life do you? If that's so then you know nothing about me nothing at all."  
  
  
  
AN: Sorry, I've gotta end here I have a test I have to study for tomorrow and I must study. Please review please!!!! Write soon!!!^.~ 


	5. The romance begins

Hey, sorry it's been awhile, I've been busy. I finally got the next chapter finished. This one's finally got romance. Thank-you to Rowenna, of course Dragonsbane, Mayazfelton( sorry I don't know who the hell Tom Felton is), Elvenrelm, Grey Malfoy, and tons of others. I thank-you so much for the reviews and please write me more!!!^.~  
  
/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/  
  
"Oh my god," Harry whispered, "I never knew"after listening to Draco's rant.  
"Of course you never knew, you never talk to anyone that even knows anything about me other then my name."Harry just sat there staring at the blonde for awhile.  
"Malf-Draco, why did you refuse to be a death eater?"Harry questioned.  
"Not that you care, but it was my pride, it wouldn't allow me to."  
"Huh? What do you mean?"   
"I pride myself in not answering to anyone."  
"What about your father?" Harry questioned once again. Draco laughed.  
"Me, answer to that fool of a man? He 's a disgrace to the Malfoy name. A true Malfoy answers to no human, not even a man such as the Dark Lord himself. A true Malfoy would rather die than loose his dignity. I would rather endure a thousand beatings then loose my pride"The two sat in silence for five very long minutes.   
"Well, I best be on my way before Madame Pomefry comes in. Good night Draco."  
"Good night Harry" Harry whipped on his invisibility cloak and was gone.  
  
%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/  
  
The next day when Harry came down to the great hall, Draco was at the Slytherine table. He gave a small wave and smile to Harry as he sat down next to Hermione and Ron.  
"Good morning Harry," Hermione said, "we have our class schedule." Harry scanned his over. Hmm let's see, He thought to himself, DADA, Herbology, and, oh shit, double Potions.  
"We have double Potions our first day back?" Harry said.  
"It's a bitch, isn't it?" Ron said   
"Snape's going to be wonderful after last year's 'incident'." said Harry sarcastically. The preceding year, Ron "accidently" poured the contents of his cauldron on Snape's desk after getting an abnormally low mark on his final . It burned a six inch hole through his desk.  
"Hey, he can't prove I did anything!" Ron protested.  
"Yes , but he can make your life miserable for the mere thought." Hermione stated. Ron had a depressed look on his face until the class bell rang twenty minutes later.  
  
^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking toward the Potions' dungeon, when Harry spotted Draco walking by himself.  
"Hey, I'll meet you guys there I forgot something back in the commons room"The couple gave him an approving nod and he sneaked over to talk to Draco.  
"Hey, are you feeling better?" Harry asked.  
"Much, though I'm going to have a slight problem explaining to Snape that I neglected to do my homework." Draco sighed.  
"Cheer up, Snape likes you remember?" Draco smiled  
"That's only because of my father's connection to the board, Snape really wishes to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but my grades are as horrible as any others. Hey, you wouldn't mind, uh, joining me as I don't go to class ?"  
"Draco Malfoy, are you suggesting that we cut class?" Harry laughed  
"Hey, you don't know how boring it is cutting class alone. It'll be nice having someone to talk to."   
"Draco, I'd love to." The two youths ran off around a corner and unto the grounds.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Harry plopped down next to Draco under the shade of a tree enjoying the sunlight.  
"Draco, if you don't mind me asking, why did you always act like a total ass-hole around me before, and why have you changed all of a sudden?"  
"It's simple Harry, I always admired you, but never admitted it to myself, so as a defense mechanism, so I acted horrible to you. So any thing else oh curious one? Or shall we just enjoy each others company?" The two sat in silence for several minutes.  
"Harry I would like t-" Draco was cut short by Harry pressing his lips against his own. Draco pulled away blushing.  
"What was that for?"Draco said, still blushing.  
"A thank- you for telling me the truth."  
"Really, do you do this to every one or am I special?"  
"Draco, ever since you dated Seamus, everyone in Gryffindor knows that you're gay."  
"Should I assume that you are the same?" Harry smiled and kissed him again,   
"Yes, yes you should."  
  
AN: Hey, what do ya think? I'd like to know. Please review , any and all suggestions are welcomed? Pleeeaaase review! Love ya all! ^.~ 


	6. The Begining of the Secret

Hi again, I finnally got an idea for the next chapter!(Sorry, I had major writers' block after that awesome last chapter) Props time!!!!  
Dragonsbane: Always! Oh yes I can't spell worth shit, just to let you know, I have to use spell check and it doesen't exactly see Slytherin as a word, so I have to skip it.  
Rowwena: Thanx for the reviews I love them!   
Mayazfelton: Sorry I didn't know who Tom Felton was, I don't really care about who plays what. Hell for a long time I didn't know Daniel Radcliff played Harry! Thax for the help!  
Hercktownhick: I'm rushing, I'm rushing! I'm trying to make the chapters decently long, not to mention try and bring up my not-so-hot grades (Ugghh, I have two D's in my classes and that is a death sentence at my school!) Keep on reviewing all else fails, e-mail me @ darkravenflame@hotmail.com mailto:darkravenflame@hotmail.com   
unique-quirky: I thank you for the review! Please write again!  
  
Okay, okay that's enough with stalling. On w/ the story!  
  
  
~~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
  
"So....... what now?" Draco said after the two kisses they shared. "Are we like a couple or somthing? Do we start having hot steamy poro-like sex?" Harry laughed at the last one.   
"I don't know, but definitely not the last one." Harry said. He sat in thought in a moment and finally said " I want a relationship with you Draco, but if your father finds out..."  
"He'll kill me faster then you can say demon," Draco said " I know how you feel, I really want a relationship, but you would more then likely be totally abandoned by your friends, that Mudblood and the Weasel."  
"Hey! Don't call them that!" Harry said, clearly upset. " You may not like them, but they are my friends!" Draco held a look of contempt for a moment but his expression softened and he said:  
"Very well, but if we are to have a 'secret relationship', you know I'll have to, in order for them not to expect, unless you would rather my father to commit murder." Draco gave an evil smile.  
"Fine," Harry said rolling his eyes "just not around me please."   
"Okay with me as well," Draco said, and smiled again " as long as you kiss me again that is." Harry smiled and the two kissed under the shade of the tree.  
  
)( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )(   
  
  
"I wonder where Harry was?" Hermione said walking out of Potions, "He wasn't there all class! I hope he's not hurt!"  
"I'm sure he's fine it was only one class," Ron said exasperated at Hermione's ever present worry. " He just probably just saw some hot seventh year and decided to follow her."  
"Or maybe he couldn't find his books and was afraid Snape would deduct fifty points for not coming to class prepared." said a new voice behind them. The couple turned around, and there stood Harry , with an annoyed look upon his face. " I don't appreciate you two jumping to conclusions about me behind my back."  
" I'm sorry, you know how I worry," Hermione said and glanced at Ron " and you know how prevented Ron is, ("Hey! I resent that!" Ron said next to them) we just care about you."  
Harry smiled.   
"It's okay, just don't do it again, at least not without consulting me. We better head up to the dorms now though, we're nearly late." Harry said. Hermione checked her watch.   
"Oh my gosh! We better go, now, before the bell rings and Flich has a chance to give us detention!" The trio raced of to the dorms right as the bell rang.   
  
  
}{ ( AN: Sorry for the interuption but isn't that sweet it's an emoticon that looks like a butterfly! Sorry ADHD kickin' in. I get amused by such simple things!)  
  
  
The three walked in to find Draco next to the fire , he gave Harry a quick apologetic look before quickly melting into a sneer.  
"Well if it isn't the Hogwarts golden boy. So, sick and tired of Voldemort on your ass yet?" Harry gave an evil smile  
"Sorry Malfoy, but your father's master hasn't gotten a hold of me yet, I bet your upset because you still have to play me in Quiddich." Harry shot back. For a millisecond Draco had a look as if he were going to laugh but before the others could notice he contorted his face into another sneer, and he stormed upstairs. I think this will be fun and quite intresting Harry thought as he plopped down in an armchair nex to the fireplace.  
  
  
  
AN: Yeah, this is the end. I know, It's not as good as it should've been, but hey! I have homework! Anyway give me a review, I give you a shout-out, that's how it works. So if you want some smige of fame in the eyes of those who don't have lives ( I don't know about the rest of you but I'm speaking for myself mainly.) REVIEW ME DAMMIT!!!!!!!! 


	7. Blood Stains

I'm sooooooo sorry, it's nearly been a month since I last updated. I've been tied up with writers block, homework,(Ugh, I'm nearly flunking out!) And I've been making friends in the MTV chat rooms. Now for shout outs....  
Emerald Dragon 529- Thank you for all the reviews, I thought it was a good idea to make Ron a Prefect because there are so few stories with him in that role.  
Rowena- Sorry, a thousand times sorry! I've taken too long I know.....  
Dragons Bane- Thanks for the advice I'll ask for one this chapter.  
Ally Cat-Thanks for the numerous reviews it is much appreciated  
Any way, I NEED A G/D BETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Tell me if anyone can find me one.  
Disclaimer: Please look to the web address..... Notice the Fanfiction.net part. Emphases on the FAN , as in I am one; as in I'm getting no money for this. Please don't sue me, I am broke, you will get nothing.   
On with the story!  
  
  
  
Draco sat in the darkness as the sun set. Watching the blue go to yellow, then orange, and finally red. He was alone in the bed chamber. He picks up the small dagger sitting next to him. The blade is pure and unstained, the hilt is swathed in dried blood. His thoughts trace back to the first time he felt the blade against his skin...  
  
  
  
"Da, I am not going to be a Death Eater" Draco stated firmly to his father, at the Malfoy Mansion. " I am not going to kiss the feet of some... some... some madman who wishes half of the human race dead or worse. You may like sucking up to a devil incarnate but I will not."he said this mustering all of his strength and courage.  
"Devil incarnate eh?" said the Dark lord himself rising from the arm chair he was previously occupying . "I rather like that nickname" Draco would never admit it , but the Dark Lord was handsome, almost beautiful. The body was that of Tom Riddle in his late thirties. His short black hair hung around his face framing the strong jaw line and short beard. His muscular body slightly resembled that of a weight lifter, but not as largely.  
"But why all of the hostility?" The beautifully evil man said " I have done nothing wrong to you , nor will I as long as you obey. You have amassing potential, it would be a waste to kill you." The man's red eyes flared and bored into Draco " So I shall give you a choice, join me and gain all of the power, all of the wisdom, all of the pleasures you could dream of. Or choose against me and be left to die on the battlefield of the advancing war. So, what shall it be?" Draco's face contorted into a mask of hate and fear. He spat the man straight in the face through clenched teeth.   
"How dare you," The youth said. " pleasure? Wisdom? How could that come from the killing of the helpless? I will not have the shame of my hands stained with the blood of children."  
"Very well, it is your choice," said the Dark Lord turning away " but as soon as this war starts , nobody's hands will be clean, and you will have to live with this choice the rest of your life.." He took something from Wormtail. He turned swiftly and struck the boy across his side. Draco curled in half, watching the blood seep throngh his hands on the mangled flesh of his side. Confused as to why he was bleeding. The Dark Lord dropped the knife in his hand letting it clang in the silence of himself, Draco, Wormtail and Lucius. "And have something to show for it," He smiled "if you live." He and Wormtail exited the house swiftly in a ghost of shadow. Lucius looked at his son curled up in the fetal position, muttered several words so that the wound wold not heal and said.  
"You earned this son," eyes blazing " Your stubbornest and arrogance gave it to you, death will be your rest" Leaving his son in the dungeon, he whispered. " If you do not burn in hell." Draco lifted his head picking up the fallen knife, he stared at it for a moment then sank into sweet unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
Draco stared at the blade full of rage toward his father, the Dark Lord, himself. He took the blade, full of hatred, and stabbed a small hole in his forearm. He watched the blood strayed tiny lines across his skin, curving around his wrist down to his hand, and then braiding across his fingers and palm, then unto the floor. Then the boy whispered almost inaudibly:  
"Blood for blood devil," he sighed "blood for blood."  
  
#############################################  
  
Harry was sitting alone in the common room just as this was taking place, working on Divinatory homework.   
Let's see, he thought to himself, maybe I cold say I loose my head this week? No, Ron did that. Or what about drowning in the bathtub!? I haven't done that! Harry scribbled this unto a chart of tarot, which is what they were currently studying.  
" The cards state," saying aloud as he wrote it down, " that there is a high chance of death for me by way of water." He heard foot steps, and looked up, Draco was standing at the bottom of the stairs.  
"So, do you want to join mein a conversation, oh golden child?" He stated smiling, " Or would you rather 'prophesies' your own death?" Harry smiled back,  
"Even better, how about a walk?" smiling again at Draco's puzzled look, "Follow me,"  
Harry went up to his trunk and pulled out his invisibility cloak.   
"Oh, my god," Draco whispered "you own one of these?" Harry smiled and nodded furiously.   
"Well shall we?" He said gesturing to the door,  
"Ooh, this is gonna be fun."  
  
After a thorough inquisition by the painting, the two were off slowly creeping down the hall under the cloak.  
"Where to? The grounds?"Harry asked.  
"Fine with me, I'm just enjoying the company," Draco whispered. Harry blushed , and said;  
"Well we better hurry,"  
  
Minutes later the couple were on the grounds staring up at the stars in the now black sky.  
" Beautiful,"Draco muttered and sighed. Harry turned Draco's head and kissed him.  
"So are you."  
  
AN: Yeah, that's a bad ending, I know. I have more homework.... :glares angrily at teachers: Please review, I love you all, and I apologize agin for the wait! Love ya, ^.~ 


End file.
